Colorful World
by Static-Existence
Summary: Katsa has found a cure to Po's blindness.    Will this remedy really work?  Katsa has stumbled upon her own troubles, shes going to have to rely on the help of others to get her through this tough time.  Bad description better story.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to the book "Graceling." **_

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Early morning's light broke across the sky and warmed the chilly air. Katsa lifted herself quietly from her bed spot beside Po, she did not want to awaken him. She had told Raffin of Po's blindness, although Po had begged otherwise. Since then Raffin worked with his herbs to cure this blindness that cursed Po. Raffin had sent a salve that he promised would work.

It was greenish in color and it oozed thick between her fingers. Raffin had instructed Katsa in the letter to scoop some of the slave out of the box and massage it before placing some in Po's eyes.

_It will burn, _Raffin had written in his elegant script, _but it will work, I swear it._

Katsa was worried how Po would react. Not that he could see this murky mess Raffin had created.

"Po," Katsa spoke gently into her lover's ear. "Awaken my dearest Po."

Po's eyelids fluttered as he opened his eyes into the blackness that he had eventually became accustomed too. He usually wondered why he still opened his eyes, for what point did it really serve? Maybe he had just been hoping for a miracle all this time.

"Po, Raffin has sent me your miracle," Katsa said, the smile easily heard in her voice. Katsa knelt near him, the green go warm in her hands. "Do not fear Po, but be strong. Raffin has instructed I put his salve into your eyes. He says you must then keep your eyes closed for the rest of this day…Or until it stops its burning."

"Burning?" Po inquired a little alarmed. He had propped himself onto his elbow. His unseeing eyes stared at Katsa.

"Yes, burning. Are you ready Po?" Katsa barley whispered.

"Yes Wildcat." Po sighed, lying back down onto his bed. He forced his eyes open wide, not looking forward to the pain promised to come. _But if it cures this blindness_ Po's thoughts surged through his mind strengthening his will.

Katsa let the green slave drip in large quantities into Po's eyes. She didn't stop filling his eyes with the medicine until It looked like his eyes were green, and not silver and gold. "Rest now Po." Katsa commanded sealing up the remains of the salve in case of need in some future time.

The burning came fast and strong. It felt like his eyes were being thrown into the fire pit. Po wanted nothing more than to claw his own eyes out, but he let them simmer.

_It will all be worth it, _Po's mind repeated over and over in his head like a broken record.

_**How did I do? Rate and comment please(: **_

**_Thanks for reading._  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (**_**UPDATED: 10-18-10)**_

**

* * *

**

The pain vanished as suddenly as it had appeared. Po had a horrible headache; the pain in his eyes had concealed most of his grace from his own mind. Now that it was back in full force it made him slightly dizzy.

"Katsa, Wildcat." Po spoke quietly. Po was afraid to open his eyes. He was afraid of his last hope failing.

"Open your eyes Po," Katsa whispered sweetly. She was just as nervous as him. _I trust Raffin. Po will be cured. _ Her thougths quivered in anticipation. As much as she trusted Raffin her fears could not be silenced. They licked at the back of her thoughts, but she managed to hide all this from Po. She focused on him and thought, _Open your eyes Po, and see the rainbow over color and light that fills this world._ _  
_

With that boast of confidence from Katsa Po opened his eyes. Light streamed before him. Colors danced before his eyes. It was breath taking to see their little cabin in the woods, to see the love of his life, just to see again. Po felt like he might faint, surely he was dreaming, things like this didn't happen in real life.

"I, I, I can see Katsa, It's truly a miracle." Po said astonished. He stared up at his love, soaking up every feature that he hadn't seen in so long. His sight grazed each and every color that screamed at him. There was a blue bird in the window. He knew it was blue now because he could see it.

Po jumped up widely, not caring of the dizziness that fallowed. He stumbled out of their cabin sprinting to see the warm outside spring time. He tumbled and tripped but finally made it outside. The surprising warm air caressed his cheeks. Po let himself fall to the ground, the plush green grass comforting. There was small green buds on the trees, a sure sign that spring was here. Birds of all colors chirped their happy songs. Brown bugs crawled over pretty pink flowers. Fluffy gray rabbits hopped along.

Katsa couldn't hide her delight. Over the last year Po had grown stronger in his Grace, and now that he had his sight back as well; there was no doubt in her mind that Po was unstoppable. He might even be able to win in a fight against her now. A chuckle escaped her lips at the thought.

_Po,_ Katsa thought, knowing Po would hear her thoughts. _I made dinner tonight. I killed a deer, caught some fish and gathered berries; we have much to feast on tonight in celebration._

Katsa and Po together feasted on the things she had gathered. Po's eyes continued to gaze Katsa's body, to soak up her image. Everything that he had missed, everything that he had once taken for granted. Po wanted to use the power of his eyes to trap Katsa there forever. Katsa felt a red flush creeping up her neck. The intensity of Po's gaze made her melt.

"Calm down Wildcat," Po joked with a smile. He carried her out of her chair and laid her on their bed. Not long after their hands fumbled for each others' clothes. Soon they were joined as one body. Sometime later they laid together happily content to be wrapped in each others' arms.

_Po! Po! _Katsa's mind screamed at Po.

He turned to her, concern visible over his features, "What's wrong Wilidcat?"

_I didn't eat the sea bane with dinner. Po, Oh no, Po what have I done?_

_**Please rate my story[: Feel free to correct me with any details I have gotten wrong. I haven't read the book "Fire" so this fan fiction is strictly based off the book "Graceling." Thank you for reading.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to the book "Graceling."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Po was trapped in the dark swap of his mind. Happiness and uncertainty were the most powerful emotions that pumped through his veins. He wasn't sure how to react to this information that Katsa had given him. He wanted to be happy that he'd have a child of his own, but he knew the strong feelings Katsa had against children. He knew how scared she was of having to bear this child. He could feel her nerves.

"Wildcat," Po started unsure of what to say. "it'll all be ok. I promise you, all will be well." Po pressed his hand into the small of Katsa's back pushing her closer to him as he embraced her. Katsa shook with fear. Tears streamed freely down her face. Katsa felt like she had been hit in the stomach with the hardest hit.

_I do not fear an army of men, but the thought of a harmless baby inside of me, having to care for the baby once it is born, well it makes me shake in terror. _Katsa laughed without humor. _Maybe, just maybe, I will not become pregnant. Maybe, by some miracle like the return of Po's sight, I will not bear a child. _Katsa placed a hand onto her stomach. _Could there be something alive in their already?_

Katsa got off their bed. "I must feed the fire," was Katsa's excuse. She had become stir crazy just laying on their bed drowning in her thoughts. Katsa gasped for air, her breathes came to short and shallow. Once Katsa had left the cabin and the cool wind nipped at her bare skin, she realized she was lacking most of her clothing. Katsa swore under her breath. She grabbed the stack of fire food that was outside the cabin and carried it inside. She tossed them into the fire, not caring which way they landed.

Po stood. He was unsure of the right way to comfort Katsa. Of the top two things on the 'Katsa does not want' list was being married and having children. Po cleared his throat, "Well, you can't be sure your pregnant yet, so do not fret. Once we know then we'll worry."

Katsa wished she could believe Po, but the poisonous thought of bearing a child would always sit in the back of her mind. Katsa tried to smile convincingly but failed. She sighed and replied, "Yeah, your right."

Katsa slipped on a robe made from animal skins. The fur was warm and comforting against her skin. Katsa slipped into bed. For once she didn't want to deal with the muck that filled her mind. _Sleep_ she commanded herself. She wished to sleep for two or three days, maybe even forever. A sigh escaped Katsa's lips as she hoped she could do that in reality before the blackness of sleep over toke her mind.

Po had begun to worry about Katsa after the first full day of her undisturbed sleep. Her essence was still lively; he knew she was not dead. Po had called out to her. He had screamed her name. Still, there was no response from the still figure that laid in their bed. Po cursed and swore into the wind as he went hunting that night. He found himself still closing his eyes and concentrating on his Grace to lead him to his meals instead of his sight. A pool of crimson spilled as his arrow struck a large fat rabbit. Po plucked his arrow out of the rabbit, and carried the dead creature by its ears inside his cabin.

The rabbit meat cooked slowly. Po tried not to worry about Katsa, but failed; how could he not worry about the most important person in his life? Po found himself concentrating on Katsa, maybe trying to pick up on some thought running through her subconscious mind as she slept soundly. Anything he could learn about how she felt right now towards him would ease his worries. Po couldn't help be fear that Katsa may no longer love Po if he made her pregnant.

For the next two days Po did not sleep.

Katsa awoke in a daze. The previous events were a haze in her mind. She wasn't even really sure if they happened; it felt like a dream, well more like a nightmare. Katsa cautiously sat up in her bed and peeked around the cabin. Her gaze lingered on the shape slumped in the corner. It was Po. His body looked twisted and weak. There were dark circles under his eyes which suggested that he went a few days without sleep. He seemed to stare at her with out seeing her, and it frightened her.

"Po," Katsa whispered. There was no response from Po. _Po_ Katsa spoke in her mind. Still there was no response from Po. "PO!" Katsa screamed. His eye twitched, and his face contorted in recognition.

It felt like all of Po's senses were on low, and his Grace was on mute. The sleepless nights had taken quite a toll on his body and mind. As Po concentrated with his last remaining strength he could tell by her thoughts that it had taken a while to get through to him. "You're alright Wildcat," Po remarked. He slowly made his way to their bed before collapsing on it.

"Yes, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" Katsa questioned hesitantly stroking Po's hair.

"You slept...for days...I didn't know if you would wake..." Po mumbled his response, hardly able to move his heavy lips before drifting off into the land of dreams.

**_Thank you for your feedback_**

**_I'm still trying to get the hang of this site, hopefully I'll improve.[x_**

**_Constructive criticism and your opinion of my story is greatly encouraged and appreciated._**

**_In response to my much valued reviews:_**

**_Yes this is my first fan fiction. Thanks for the suggestion of making my chapters longer, I'll try my best.  
_**

**_I'm very glad that your eager to read my next chapter, I'm going to try and write a few times a week. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

**

* * *

**

Po stirred in his bed; haunting nightmares crowded the space in his skull. There were dreams of drowning in a pool of empty blackness. There were dreams of falling freely forever. The most horrible type of dream was the dream where Katsa forever abandoned him; sometimes in the form of suicide, in others she just simply ran away.

Katsa sat stroking Po's hair lovingly. His mouth twitched as he cried out in heart wrench, the dreams were suffocating his heart. _Sixteen hours he has slept._ Katsa thought. It was weird how she knew that, but it was thanks to her survival Grace.

Finally Po's heavy lids moved. He starred into Katsa's eyes, and before Po realized what had happened he had his arms wrapped around Katsa in a tight embrace. "Oh Wildcat your back, you're here…" Po's voice trailed off as he wept.

_I've always been here Po, you fear nothing but nightmares. Shush now my love._ Katsa projected her thoughts toward Po, she knew he would hear her. "Now what is this nonsense you spoke of me sleeping for days?" Katsa couldn't hide her curiosity. She knew that she could command herself to sleep for normal amounts of time but when she had said she wanted to sleep for days she hadn't really meant it…A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered wanting to sleep forever. _At least I woke up_

"You slept for three days; I thought you may never wake. I waited and waited for you to wake up. Only my Grace told me that you weren't dead." Po's voice shook with consternation. He rested his head on her shoulder, satisfied that she was still his. "I was so worried…"

Katsa leisurely moved around the forest. Warm spring air tickled her cheeks. A rushing river called her name. A cool bath would shock her back into the normalness Katsa needed. She removed her clothes and stepped into the river; it felt colder than ice. She ducked her head under the water. Since Katsa and Po had hardly any time to travel her hair had started to grow, it resembled a small pixie cut. Katsa sighed; she would need this cut soon. The refreshing rinse reminded her of her previous concerns; the baby.

Katsa slowly made her way back to the cabin. She felt nothing yet; she was supposed to feel something right? Furiously frustrated Katsa opened the door. She chomped on the wild berries that sat upon the table. "When Po, when will I know if I will bear a child?" Katsa's voice was determined but sad.

"Well you must have seen pregnant women, they have large stomachs. That should be a sure clue." Po absent-mindedly scratched his head. Too many things were happening at once; too many miracles. Was that possible to have too many miracles? "Well, if your tummy starts to enlarge we should travel to Lienid and live in my castle. There we can have help to deliver the babe."

Katsa pulled up her wet shirt and examined her stomach; it looked the same. "My tummy looks the same…"

"It will take time Katsa," Po spoke softly. "Let's not worry today. Let us celebrate."

-Time Lapse-

Together they fell back into the same relaxed pattern of normal everyday life. Together they hunted, cooked, and loved. One night Po and Katsa fought to sharpen their skills. The darkness of night gave Po the clear advantage but Katsa's grace gave her a fighting chance. Po went to hit her, he had a clear shot at her abdomen, when suddenly he stopped short. Katsa toke the opening and kicked him instead, she sent him flying. Katsa ran to him, she thought he would have blocked her kick, or at least anticipated the impact.

Po coughed up a few droplets of blood. His mind was still spinning from his realization. There was another essence in the forest. Another human essence and that essence was inside Katsa. The thing inside her had finally built up enough power to be known by his grace.

Together Po and Katsa walked to the cabin, Po leaning heavily on Katsa. When they sat down together on their bed and he told her the news. "Katsa," Po began, "You are pregnant."

Katsa became dizzy and held onto Po for support. Tears gushed from her eyes. She fell back, lying on the bed. "We must plan," was all Katsa muttered before she commanded herself to sleep for the night.

**_Lots of thanks to those who read my fan fiction. I will try to post a new chapter every day or every other day since my chapters are fairly short. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to the book "Graceling"  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

**

* * *

**

Katsa's tears resembled a monsoon. The salty water wouldn't stop crashing down her face. Katsa was curled up in her bed, the sheets pulled high over her. Po tried to give her something to eat or drink but she wouldn't take it. Katsa remained trapped in her sulky mood.

Po tried to talk to her, "Katsa," he started, "you can't just lay there all day. You must eat and drink, the bab-" His words were abruptly cut off.

"Do not mention the baby!" Katsa seemed to shout at him. This was the most emotion she had displayed since finding out she was pregnant.

"You cannot change the inevitable! You are pregnant and now you must care for the babe inside you properly by eating!" Po was stubborn in his argument. The child mustn't suffer for her carelessness.

"But, But!" Katsa wept, "I did not ask for this! I do not want this!" Her sobs drowned on until the river of tears ran dry. She could no longer cry. It was only then that she dragged her limp body out of the bed. Her tangled, short brown mane sprawled in different directions. "OK. I am done pitting myself Po." Katsa whispered. The robe was around her bare skin. "When will we travel to Lienid?"

"We will travel soon Wildcat, once we are done packing we will leave."

-Time Lapse-

Katsa took her time packing. She seemed to think that if it takes longer to get to Lienid, then it would take longer for the baby to arrive. It would take longer for this _thing_ to grow. Katsa muttered her futile protests into the wind. Nothing would stop this baby from coming…right?

Katsa thought and thought and thought. Well there were only two options she could think of based on her limited knowledge of babies. She could remove the baby from her stomach in some gruesome way and kill it, or because the babe lived off her, she could kill herself. Both sadistic ideas weren't too appealing.

Once her saddle bags were packed, Katsa took one last glimpse of her cabin; it would be a very long time before she saw it again.

"Po, let us go now," Katsa whispered. The sunlight was just peeking over the horizon, stretching to spread its warm spring rays. "Quick Po, let's make the most of our daylight."

The day seemed to drag on for Katsa, the breakneck pace she traveled at calmed her mind some, but not completely.

"You're going to kill our horses Katsa, slow your pace some," Po shouted over the roar of the hooves.

_No._ Katsa's unspoken words were short and crisp. She knew Po would hear her.

Po's face crumpled in devastation. It seemed like his ever-haunting nightmares were coming true. Goosebumps rose on his arm. _I don't want this to end…_ A single small tear tumbled down his cheek and crashed onto the ground.

Po was suddenly very glad for Katsa's pace putting her ahead of him. It gave him more time to stare at her, maybe some of the last few times he'd see her. His bottom lip quivered even though he willed it to stop. His tears remained at bay, only haunting thoughts clouding his mind.

-Time Lapse-

After many more nights, they reached an inn near the coast. It felt nice to be in a warm bed, eating food that they'd didn't need to catch, taking a warm bath. Po had gone outside to look around the village for supplies. Tomorrow they would be leaving on the ship to Lienid, and after some travel they would arrive at Po's castle.

It all seemed to happen too fast. Po was distant, and Katsa too trapped in her own worries to really notice. What would she do with this babe? She knew Po wanted it, but did she want it? Maybe she could give it to Po's mother to care for, that way Po could still see his son or daughter and Katsa wouldn't have to be a mother.

Early the next morning, Po and Katsa boarded the boat to Lienid. Katsa saw old friends and faked a happy face; she tried not to think of the impending doom that awaited her. Her stomach had already begun to enlarge. Small movements could be felt from inside of her. It was truly amazing no matter how she tried to deny it.

The rest of the trip passed in a blur. In no time at all, Po and Katsa stood in front of their castle.

**_I feel so bad T.T I haven't posted in the amount of time I said i would D: Shame on me! I really will try to post MORE (as in the length of my chapters), MORE often (as in the space between postings) [:_**

**_Thank you all for reading._**

**_Comments and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Katsa gripped her belongings. For some reason she had started to sweat, the sight of the castle was dizzying, a confirmation of her nightmares. Even now, Katsa found herself waiting to wake up from this nightmare.

Po hollered from the heart of the castle, "Wildcat, don't stand out there in the cold all day. Come in to our castle."

Katsa flinched at the mention of 'our,' it was Po's castle not hers. She was not his wife. Would she have to be his wife if she bore his children? Her mind was flooded; it only made the dizziness worse. Her feet slipped from the stairs and she started to descend back towards the beach. After a couple of agonizing seconds Katsa realized what was happening.

_I must pay more attention_, she scolded herself. She grabbed onto one of the stairs stopping her fall. Her body ached, but it would heal soon. She clutched her protruding belly and wiped off the blood as she climbed the final steps.

-Time Lapse-

Later that night, after Katsa had soaked her aching body in a warm tub, she ate dinner at the great dining table with Po. Their conversation was nonexistent, though the food was excellent. Days passed where only a few words were exchanged. Po felt himself slowly dying inside, slowly fearing the loss of his love. He could only cling to the hope that Katsa would be strong enough to deal with this great turn in her life.

-Time Lapse-

The months passed slowly and surprisingly her stomach didn't enlarge too much more. Finally though, it came time where the contractions were steady and close in beat. Katsa wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready for this baby. She started to cry, not out of the pain that was increasing, but because of the fear.

Po's mother and other lady servants helped to deliver the baby. Po was told to stay in a different room. Katsa wearing nothing but a bed sheet, laid down on the bed. Sweat poured from her pores, and pain coursed through her veins. The baby was coming. When the pain finally ceased Katsa opened her eyes. There was no crying. Po's mother brought the babe to Katsa. Something was wrong. Despite previous feelings towards the infant, Katsa felt stricken with worry.

"The babe does not cry, he does not breathe, he does not feel. This babe is dead." Po's mother spoke in a shaky voice as she handed the newborn to Katsa. She looked at her child, her dead child. Tears streamed down her face. Why was he dead? She didn't feel joy for not having a babe, Katsa felt crushed. His little hands were balled into fists, his eyes were closed in peaceful rest.

_Po,_ Katsa thought. He burst into the room. His face twisted in depression. His baby was dead. Katsa worried so much, for nothing, and now Katsa wept for the loss of the thing she had feared most. His lips were pressed into a thin line and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Nothing seemed to be going right.

**_I know this chapter was really short (and I'm sorry for that). The next chapter should be posted very soon. Hope my readers don't hate me too much for what just happened xP Please keep reading! The next chapter can only be more interesting. :D_**

**_Criticism and comments appreciated.  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The next week was filled with sorrow. Katsa felt crumbled. Po was devastated. His whole kingdom wept for their loss. _Why did he die? Why…_ Katsa's thoughts seemed to repeat over and over again. She was like a broken record.

One day Katsa's misery turned into a powerful resolve. She decided she wanted to grasp at the things in life she hadn't wanted before, because who knows how she'll feel until she tries it. She wouldn't have known how someone can so suddenly love something, and how suddenly that love can be destroyed. The first thing was marriage; marriage to her beloved Po. Katsa tried to hide her thoughts; she didn't want to spoil the surprise. She called to the servants and arranged for a special dinner. Though they insisted on her wearing a dress, she refused.

Po was a bit worried. The servants seemed to be frazzled with their busy tasks. Katsa clamped down on her thoughts when ever Po was near. _What was she planning?_ The thought nagged at his brain, always at the edge of his thoughts.

As dinner approached Po grew more anxious. He fiddled with his thumbs as he sat at the head of the table. He focused on Katsa, he could hear her thoughts, they were primarily focused on him but they were fuzzy. He couldn't focus on the exact thoughts; it was like trying to see through a thick fog. You can see the light, but you don't know what it means.

Finally Katsa arrived. Her hair, which surprisingly she hadn't cut yet, was pulled back with clips. It was odd that she still had hair; usually her hair was cut so close to her head. Her face was radiant. She was dressed in a fitting silk shirt and matching shorts. It clung to her body in the perfect way. Her tore his gaze from her delectable body and looked into her eyes. She was his love, and he hopped to always have her.

He was glad to see her happy. Before the baby she was a mess. After the baby, she had been a mess filled with sorrow. There was no winning, but now a secret smile lit up her face. She carried herself with utter confidence. It was a well-welcomed change.

"Po, I must tell you something. It is of grave importance." Katsa's tone was serious despite the playful look in her eyes. "I would like to be your wife." She pursued her lips it was the first time she had said this aloud.

Po stared, in utter shock. He ran up to her, he couldn't believe what she had said!

"Katsa, I believe you are ill, the baby's death must have done something," Po's voice was strange, he wanted more than anything to marry his love, but he always knew that she would never want that. He had been happy has her lover. To marry her was mind boggling, and the fact that she had suggested it made his head spin.

"Po I have thought, and thunk, and thunk and thought and this is what I want to do. When the baby did I realized that there is things I'm missing out on. Things that I might actually like. I have never wept over someone's death as much as I did that baby. I didn't want it, but when I had it and lost it I realized just how much I craved it. I think getting married to you might be a good idea too. Although I was so opposed earlier, I think…I think I would like to be your wife," Her words tumbled out of her mouth in such a fast rate that Po had a hard time understanding them. Katsa toke a deep breath and continued on, an almost teasingly superior smile on her face, "I hope you do not except me to do as a wife should. I will not make our bed, or be merry for our guests. Oh, and I will certainly not grow my hair any longer than this or wear fancy dresses all the time."

Po scoffed, "Of course Wildcat of course. Now when exactly do you want this wedding."

"As soon as possible Po, I don't want it to be grand. If you must invite your parents and your brothers so be it, as I will invite Raffin and perhaps a few others. No more than that! I expect to see all the faces of those I hold dear and not ones of curious strangers." Katsa rambled on and on as if she already had this all planned out.

"Six months time then, it should give the others a chance to get here." Po smiled at Katsa, why would Po think that he'd have a say in their wedding? He chuckled at the thought.

"Let us go somewhere more private to work out the rest of the details Katsa, and we will have your wedding."

_**Hope you enjoy, I'm kinda trying to piece together these jumble of ideas. There is more to come! Please keep reading. Your comments are appreciated!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Graceling. **_


End file.
